Quest List
The Quest List, also called the Quest Journal, is a panel of the game interface. This journal shows the complete list of quests. As of 19 September 2012, the list is located in the Noticeboard. Sorting feature On 25 February 2009, the Quest List was upgraded with the sorting feature, and more options were added on 26 November 2013. This feature enabled members to sort quests based on: * Free/Members * Progress * Difficulty Free to play players can only use the Free/Members sorting option, and will be told that more advanced sorting options are available to members if they try to pick another. Progress The list is coloured-coded based on the progress made in each quest: * Yellow (In progress) * Green (Complete) * Red (Not started) * Blue (Marked on map) Difficulty The list is sorted based on the difficulty of each quest: * Novice * Intermediate * Experienced * Master * Grandmaster * Special (Recipe for Disaster and Dimension of Disaster have multiple subquests, and therefore multiple difficulties) Filter/Hide done At the top of the quest list are two checkboxes, "Filter" and "Hide done". By clicking on "Filter", quests are sorted out of the list that players do not have the requirements to complete. The "Hide done" checkbox stops the quest list from showing quests that the player has finished. When this feature was first introduced, players were unaware of the changes made to the Quest List, and noticed that some quests were missing from their list. This can be fixed by unchecking the "Filter" option, as the default setting was to filter quests that players were unable to start. Quest points At the bottom of the journal, the number of quest points obtained out of the total amount possible is displayed. Journal Clicking on a quest name shows a screen with: * How to start the quest (if the player has not started it) * How to progress further in the quest * What the player has already done in the quest Clicking on a quest that has been completed (displayed in green) shows a screen with: * What the player did during the quest * The reward(s) obtained Useful Journals After completing certain quests, the Quest journal will give new information. *Buyers and Cellars - Shows the log and rewards of completed Capers (the same as a normal quest) and the requirements of the next Caper. *The Fremennik Trials - Shows your Fremennik name. *The Hand in the Sand - Tells you when you can collect sand from Bert again. *Tears of Guthix - Countdown until players are allowed to access to the D&D again. *Rag and Bone Man - See the Wishlist following the quest. Also shows which bones you have in your bank or inventory and how prepared they are. *Fur 'n' Seek - See the Wishlist following the quest. Also shows which bones you have in your bank or inventory and how prepared they are. Also, if both the Rag and Bone Man and Fur 'n' Seek wishlists are complete, when you can next fight the Skeletal Horror *Wanted! - See your current White Knight rank. See also * Quests * List of quest release dates * Quest points * Tasks * Game interface de:Abenteuerübersicht Category:Interface